Cheating Hades
by AnoSoraNoTsubasa
Summary: Ryugamine Mikado. 18. On appearance, just a normal kid trying to get used to his new life. Soon however, he'll discover that the line, which is supposed to distinctively separate his past from his new life, is about to be erased; completely.
1. Prologue

**Cheating Hades**

Ryugamine Mikado.

Eighteen.

Day five in Tokyo, Ikeburo …

Survived.

Yes … I effectively survived my fifth day in this city, in that school; in my new life. No hysterical crying, no nervous breakdowns, no existential drama. I am fine. No matter how hard it seems for my family to believe, I am truly okay, and I don't know what else to say to convince them, now that I was finally able to convince myself.

I am fine.

As fine as _being me_ can be.

I have no complaints. Everything is _normal_, and there seems to be no _major_ trouble at the horizon, just, my classmates are starting to become somewhat annoying "Don't you miss Osaka?", "How about your friends over there?", "Aren't you lonely here?" they keep bombarding me with all this _courteous_ unnecessary questions, keep telling me that I can reply honestly, that they won't be offended if I turn out to be longing for all that I left to come all the way here; … as if they could even start to imagine just exactly _what_ I left. However, I keep my cool, and simply reply that "No. I am really okay" and the displeased expression surfacing on their faces in reply to my sincerity, you should see it, priceless.

People are such hypocrites.

From what I have deduced, everyone around me seems to have reached the _apparently obvious_ conclusion that I am forcing myself to lie. Aaaw … wrong; at least about the reason behind my lying. I lie, not because I'm trying to act though, simply, I just can't see how they could handle something I barely can myself. Thus, I would be extremely grateful if they could stop trying to become the uncalled saviors of my questionable soul. Seriously, I don't get people most of the times. And watch them, I give them a week to reach another conclusion, for example, that I hate Osaka or anything on those lines, even though I don't. In fact, I am quite fond of it, it is my birthplace, and the place where I wouldn't mind going back and die. However, do excuse me if I don't currently feel any sense of dying nostalgia about it; at least not after what happened, which made it necessary for me to come to Ikeburo, as decided by my parents, and this time, for the first time in my life, I agreed with them.

Thus, I will stay here, in Ikebukuro, long enough for some people in Osaka to possibly forget, and perhaps even forgive my existence, even though I know very well that it would be asking for too much from them; but I can only hope uh? Ah! no, not really. I am quite the realistic person, and also _a tad_ cynical (if you haven't yet noticed), so I won't do such an delusive thing as hoping, because I am pretty sure, that for that particular group of people in Osaka, I have absolutely no right to do so, not when, like all the other three; I should be dead.

Yeah … don't really feel like talking about death at the moment, not unless you want to see me crumble in an unsightly depressive mess, which will be then followed by one of my customary migraines, and I might also faint in the process of this joyous festivity between my mind and body. To be more specific, I have migralepsy, amusing name isn't it? It is very amusing indeed, and the way I see it, the worst a disease, the funnier, or weirder, the name. What is migralepsy? Well, let me try and explain, I get migraines that can last for quite a while, said migraines are combined with epilepsy, thus the name migralepsy. However, I do not just get regular epileptic attacks, I have complex partial seizures, which have many symptoms, in my case sight impairment, as a consequence I don't see anything until either the migraine or the epileptic attack, or both, are over. Moreover, In cases when the migraine itself is excruciating I might also end up fainting; charming uh? I've had it since I came into this world, and "it is my first time, coming across a patient, who seems to have combined retinal migraine and complex seizure. It is an extremely rare conditions" once explained my physician, Dr. Kishitani Shinra, when I turned into an age capable of understanding what was happening to me "... and doesn't that make me so much more special" I had replied in all my cynical politeness. Dr. Kishitani though seems not to mind my cynicism at all, in fact, I am pretty sure he is _quite fond_ of me which; I still don't know how to feel about that.

However, bitterness, sarcasm, and unfriendliness aside, I have indeed promised my parents that I would stay away from trouble. So here I am, day five, in my best behavior, living a peaceful life, in the somewhat peaceful Ikebukuro. Rather than peaceful though, I'd say ...weird. I'll explain. Where people around me are plain annoying, and their lives quite normal and boring, those closer to me are _particular _beings. They are people whose behavior I'd define as odd, or even … creepy? Or well, they would be defined as such by the general public, and I should think the same as well, but for some fucking reason not quite clear to me yet, I don't. I am not crept out. It is as if I am used to the feeling of having this people around, I feel comfortable around this people; that comfortableness, however, that it is absolutely impossible to obtain in five days.

So why do I feel this way?

"Mikado!" that's my cousin, Anri, she is WCP, _weird close person_, number one "Sorry for making you wait, I took a bit too long talking with my teacher" I am currently enrolled in her same school, where she is the student's council's vice-president. We have different classes, so you'd think we never get to see each other, but whenever she gets any free time, which she has quite a lot of for being the vice president, she spends it with me. Basically she is keeping an eye on me, probably by order of my parents, I am not sure, but she is not too good at hiding it, even though she tries to make it sound like she just wants to hang out; she fails miserably. But obviously, that is not what weirds me out about her.

"No problem ..." I calmly reply unconsciously shrugging, while flashing a very quick customary grin, which is the best I can pull without making my irritation sip out of my lips, for what I know is about to happen. As we begin to walk towards the train station to go to her apartment, where I am also living at the moment, and as it has been for the past five days, there will be initial, and absolute … silence. When she spends time with me during her _free-time_, I am usually around my new classmates, whom can't help keep harassing me with question, particularly girls, given that I am what you could call somewhat handsome (which I suppose they'll get tired of doing by ... day seven? …maybe? ...), thus Anri doesn't really say anything. She just stares at me, with such a melancholic pitiful expression, just as she is now, while staring at the ground, and in three … two … one …

"So, how was today? Made new you friends, any thoughts or concerns about anything?" she serenely asks me, and I swear, she has been asking me the same question everyday so far; not a syllable or comma out of place. The same freaking question. Weird? I opt for yes.

"It was a normal day of school" I reply, making sure I _also_ repeat the same exact answer I have been giving her everyday so far "people are being nice, nobody is giving me problems, and I have no thoughts or concerns, Anri" I conclude, and glimpse at her face, in order to see if I can obtain any different reaction for having repeated the same exact shit. Nothing. She is still silently smiling, and walking like all of this is normal. Oh, I forgot, she still has to say ...

"Good ... that's good" …. right on the clock. If she were absently walking forward, I swear, it wouldn't bother me as much, but the fact is that it actually seems as if she is constantly thinking about something that is quite nostalgic yet so much worth thinking over speaking to me. Its like she is constantly in another world, an amazing world, and for some reason I can't quite explain; I want to be part of it.

"What are you thinking about? A boy you like? … or maybe a girl? ...I don't mind at all either way " so I try to get into said world, and each time I change my question, trying to find something that might appeal to her, something that would give her the feeling and sense that she can trust me with anything. I just want to know, I want to know really bad, and her usual an perfectly performed

"... Nothing" makes me want to know even more.

And _nothing_ is indeed all I ever get, and in order not to seem pushy, I then just nod, and keep walking on in silence, as I wonder just how stupid does everyone around me think I am. I, alongside with other three, who are now no more, made a mistake; no doubt about that. I don't negate it. I screwed up, and paid my consequences as well I believe, haven't I? Not only lives were lost, but isn't a whole year being in a coma after having survived an accident from which I was supposed to die enough of a punishment? I think it is. Thus, I am not going to keep self-punishing myself, or let myself down, any further than what my brain would like me to, cause if I did, I'd soon be joining the other three. I was given another chance at life, and have no intention of wasting any more seconds of it thinking about the fact that I should have died as well.

I chose to live; is that so wrong?

Thus, I said it too many times already, and I have no intention of repeating myself again; I am done with _that_. That's about it, but my parents seem to think it differently. They are not saying anything explicitly, but the implicit message is quite easily pushing out of their fake smiles, and of course I am talking about their conviction that I might get myself into _all_ that stuff again. Basically, they don't trust me, and I absolutely don't blame them, shit, I don't trust myself either. However ... they are going to drive me nuts with their constant worrying and overreacting, which I can sense being the only source for my migralepsy that I haven't had once since I woke up from my coma, and I'd like it to stay at that. Thus, I'd rather stop thinking about that right now, especially not when WCP number two, as his usual, is currently stalking me and Anri, and I don't need to turn around to know as much. He is definitely there; somehow I can sense his presence (… okay maybe I don't exactly feel his presence, but my instincts tell me he is there, better?).

Now, he is not exactly a close person per-say, because I have never talked to the guy. He is a stalker; my stalker. A blond guy, probably my age, wearing a different school uniform, a blue one, our own is brown, and he is handsome … oh so freaking handsome … probably the reason why I haven't bothered too much about it. Oh and am I gay? Yes. Extremely so. Like ... if you want to have an idea of just how gay I am, I could say that I make use of pink accessorize so much, that I am probably the reason why the gay flag has no pink in it; easy to visualize right? However, at the moment, to avoid _not yet_ wanted commotion, I am kinda keeping it on the down-low. Anyways, as I was saying, he is a stalker and the weirdest thing about this? It seems like he is not even trying to hide such fact.

At first, I thought it was a coincidence. On that first day, my first day of school, I was waiting for Anri outside the school, minding my business, leaning on one side of the school's wall right next to the gate, just so not to be in people's way, and then I felt it, that feeling, the one of someone looking at you? Thus I looked forward and so him staring at me, hands in his pockets, blank expression, just staring. Deciding that all cities had their weirdos, no matter how handsome, I didn't think too much of it, and merely looked away. Even when, as Anri finally arrived, he began to walk behind us, in the same direction as we did, because as I said, I just thought it was a coincidence.

On the second day, as I waited for Anri as my usual, he was the first thing I noticed, and we locked eyes. This time, he attempt something as to a polite smile, which I didn't see coming for some reason, thus I quickly and dumbly looked away, and right in that moment Anri suddenly appeared and I had to proceed towards our silent routine, but I kept keeping an eye on him, given that he also took the same train. On day three, I purposely speed walked out of school, just to stand at my usual position and look straight at him, and this time I smugly smiled, and he replied with a quite confident smile of his and as confidently, he mouthed a "hi", at which I smirked and turned away shaking my head. At that point, it was obvious that he was there for me, and deciding that he was handsome enough for the stalker-factor to be overlooked, I decided to play hard to get.

The following day, yesterday, as the same routine repeated, when we finally entered the same train-carriage, like he always does, he sat a seat closer, three seats closer than four days a go, two closer than yesterday, thus, today … I am very much expecting him to seat right next to me, and I am excited. I truly can't tell you why I am either, it beats me entirely, but … ugh, there is something that turns me on incredibly about this guy. And though I promised to be on my best behavior, while here in Ikebukuro, which according to my parents meant that my homosexual self had to be kept at bay, I just can't seem to get my mind off him, and I have seen and been hit on by more handsome men in the arc of this five days; yeah I know already. So here we are, getting into the carriage, and …

it's fucking full.

Figures. The one day that something remotely enjoyable and exciting could have happen to me it obviously was meant not to happen, and-"Sorry ..." … never mind, I completely take back what I just said, this is much better, _much much_ better than what I had thought today would be, since right now, thanks to the over-filled train, his body is pressed behind mine, and that _sorry_ he just spoke was whispered in my ear! "... sorry ..." the train keeps stopping abruptly so he keeps pushing on me, thus his apologies; but oh I don't mind, not a single bit "... haven't been on this train this packed in a while, please bear with me ..." now if he could only put his hands on my hips, as he keep talking ... oh and he smells really good, I actually kinda love this perfume, shit wait; he is wearing my favorite perfume! "... am I hurting you? ..." he whispers once more, and all I can do is silently shake my head because I mean, it's has been what? A year and five days since the last time I had any, so yeah, having a little problem about to arise down there.

Wow ... why am I getting so turned on by a stranger? damn I … I … really want him. I want him; now.

I am such a slut I know, and probably, if I could only open my eyes a little more, I would be able to see Anri looking at me rather disgusted, and being the extremely curious fellow that I am, I did just that, and Anri is … why is she smiling? She looks, totally okay with this, like, right now, this guy that I don't know, is basically feeling up on me and; it's okay with her? Okay … now this is just too weird

" … do you ..." I begin to ask, while I turn around, and try to ignore the constant frictions between our lower bodies, due to the trains movements "... well she says she doesn't, but … do you happen to know my cousin? ..." I whisper, leaning closer to his ear, and he merely smiles to me in reply, mind, as you know this is not the first time he smiles to me, but this time it is different, it feels familiar, I have seen it somewhere before already, but where? And how? Shit … my head "... do … I know you? ..." my head, fuck, such bad timing! its beginning to hurt ... why? Not now … not … now! Suck it up Mikado, suck it-!

"I ..." began the blond, leaning closer into me, while grazing his lips on my right ear " … I came to pick up Eurydice" … Eurydice? … Uh? … the hell is he talking about? what does Greek mythology … have anything to do ...with me... and fuck I can't … handle it anymore … it hurts, really bad, my head, fuck … my eyes-

"Aargh, shit! ..." shi~t, this will cause quite the commotion now, splendid ...; yeah, migralepsy, like menstruation for girls, it always has such _great_ timing

"Oh God, is he okay? ..." no bitch, whoever you are cause I can't quite see you right now, I am not okay! God I hate people, I mean seriously, I'm on the floor kinda screaming, and holding my head- no, wait, I am not on the floor, I'm … in somebody's arms; am I in his arms?

"Aaaargh fuck …." why today? Hadn't had one yet, why today? why fucking now? … I am definitely going to convulse, and I don't want to do it in his arms. Who knows what he is thinking about me right now, imagine if I began to have an epileptic attack in his arms. No way "... please … let ...me ...go-argh" why is he holding tighter? ... my skull feels like it's being cracked open "... aaah ..."

"He is having a very painful and rare case of migraine, no worries people ..." … was that Anri? Who just said that? Was it the guy? "... no worries people it will be okay, _we_ got it …" what? Who is talking? Who is _we_? "... Anri we need to take him out before he starts convulsing ..." … so it was the guy after all, he knows Anri? and … how does he know all this stuff about me … what the fuck is going on?

"Yes, lets just get off here …" get off where? God it hurts so fucking bad, shit! you retard body, convulse already, and make me pass out, cause I am not going through another half an hour of this "... over there, lets lay him over there ..." Lay me? … oh, I'm not walking, had he been carrying me? "... maybe … maybe it was too early Masaomi ..." …_ Masa ...omi_?

"It will be okay, he's much stronger than he seems, you should know that Anri ..." how can he say such things? why is he being so gentle now … is he stroking my hair? Is my … head on … his … laps? … Masaomi … who … are you? … "... he'll be okay, keep the stuff ready though, just in case"

What's … happening? …

… I …

… Anri ...

… Masaomi …? ...

… fuck …

… I'm about to convuls-


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I am really not too sure of how to do a lot of things here on being still a newbie, but I guess I saw a lot of people doing their Author's Note this way so I'll join and do the same? (LOL)

The following is chapter number one, and it takes place two months previous to Mikado's incident. This might be a little confusing, but as you keep on reading things will make more sense, I promise.

Also I wanted to thank all of the people who have read so far, I will now go and reply to all the reviews that I have received, they are really appreciated THANK S SO MUCH (I honestly didn't think I'd receive any so THANK A MILLION! Lol)

Now … enjoy!

**Cheating Hades**

_**Two months earlier …**_

Hey …

…

I apologize for the long pause. I … was intently thinking about how to do this, like what sentence I should have followed my rather dejectedly expressed "hey". In fact, I should probably start again, and show a bit of enthusiasm ... but I am not particularly enthusiastic about this … I am still quite angry about the whole situation, and now that I told you that, I feel strangely better … so I guess, being entirely honest about every single thing that I am about to say is the right way to do this ...

I have things I need for you to know, which is the whole point of this.

These things, are a lot of things, and when I say a lot, I mean _a lot_. A lot of things about myself. Yes. this is the story of my life starting from the past April. Today is February 14, and it had been such a wonderful Valentine's day, which really makes it even harder for me to _accept_ having to do this. But whatever, I will have to come to terms with this, soon or later; it seems I have no choice.

Thus, I am asking you to please listen to all of them. No matter how boring. No matter how stupid or sappy. No matter how non-important all of the following facts will seem to _you_, please please please ... I beg of you … listen to the very end. This will take a while, as you can see from the number of files, so you can take your time with it. I would suggest you listened to a story a day, but it is really up to you. I don't really know you very well after all, though I do get the feeling that we are incredibly different, almost like opposites.

Oh well, if you _are_ listening to this right now … it doesn't really matter anymore anyways uh?

Also, before I forget, even though this is indeed my story, it mostly focuses on me and another person; a very special person to me, whom is the main reason I am doing this. I am pretty sure you'll figure out his name very soon, no need for me to say it, or so I hope; if you have any doubts just ask Anri, but the way I talk about this person ... the feelings I have for him ... will be discussed in such detail that you shouldn't _miss him_.

That being said, shall we started with the day I first met him? I hope I still remember this in the right way.

It was my first day of school, and among all of the things that happened that day, I think I remember being nervous. Really nervous. I was so nervous, I think I might have frozen for a little, like, my body might have been paralyzed.

No.

Scratch that; I most certainly was paralyzed.

"Welcome back everyone ..." had cheerfully stated my new homeroom teacher, and as I absently stood next to her, not a single muscle in my body was hinting on wanting, or being capable of, any form of movement "...I am glad to see you all made it through from freshmen to sophomores, also, I hope you had a wonderful summer break, in such a way that you will be able to give your best for this new year ..." she sounded so nice, I thought, talking to all her students so respectfully, yet still authoritative. In my head I was trying to picture her, since I was too scared to even turn to the side. It that moment, I bet she was beautiful, and if I had been any of all those students, whom were too busy stabbing me with their persistent gazes, I'd probably be daydreaming of her, but, I wasn't them, and they were definitely not looking at her; they were positively staring at me. Yeah. Still, she sounded so nice ... my first homeroom teacher ... I bet she also had a pretty smile, which I wouldn't have minded taking a quick glimpse at, but … as I stated already … I couldn't move. I was seriously **panicking**.

"As I am sure you all can see, we have a new student ..." I wonder what face I was making at the time, I can't quite remember, but I know that I desperately wished for it not to be awkward and ... _they really are all looking at me _... was all that my mind could register. Even though I am sure that I was simply looking straight ahead, I could feel all their eyes on me, which was enough for my paranoia to reach new unexplored heights.

I am very easily agitated, please keep that in mind.

Thus, on that day, I knew that everything was going to distress me as much. All of _that_, was really too much for me, and I truly felt like I might have suddenly fainted … yeah … that bad "... as I just wrote on the board, his name is Mikado Ryugamine, and now I will let him tell you a bit about himself" she had indeed wrote my name on the blackboard, big and clear for everyone to see, unknowingly taking away from me all I had ready to say about myself that day. At that point, I clearly remember thinking " she did! she said my name! … that, my name, was all I had ready to say, because I don't know anything else … I really don't! I don't … I ... now what?"

So, can you guess what I told my new classmates?

Nothing.

Yeah, absolutely nothing. I opened my mouth, and nothing came out of it, and I think I did that a couple of times, but the "good" part was that my brain was slowly regaining functionality, allowing me to diligently acknowledge my blatant failure " ... … … ... Did I just opened my mouth, and said ... nothing? ... … … ... Did I just do that again? Oh great! Splendid! Fantastic! I knew it! I knew it was going to turn out this way!" were the sentence that my enraged brain was uselessly screaming inside the walls of my skull.

I had told them, my parents, that there was absolutely no way I could have pull that off! All my life they had home-schooled me, or so they had told me, so how could they have thought that that was going to be a good idea? How exactly was I to have handle; people? So many people. In my poor eyes unfortunately affected by my panicked brain, they were everywhere and they looked so hateful! I wondered what were they thinking, I wondered if they thought I was weird, I wondered if they thought that I was simply retarded for not having been able to say something in the two times I opened my mouth, and I also wondered whether the burning liquid coming up towards my throat was in fact my breakfast. Sorry that was disgusting, I know, and no, don't worry, I managed not to throw up that day, but I truly wished I could have _control-alt-delete_ out of that

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" I then finally exclaimed. All of a sudden, quite loudly, and in an incredibly awkward manner; but I spoke, and apparently the effort had been too much, because I had closed my eyes in the process. Once I realized that, and opened my eyes again, they were still staring at me, and it was worse than before, which was to be expected. I then _smartly_ concluded that things hadn't gone as smoothly as I was hoping they would go … yeah ...

"O-okay …" sympathetically replied my teacher; obviously, she thought the same thing about my failure, but she was still very nice about it "... you can go and seat in one of those two empty desk over there" she then instructed me, and I darted there, speed walked my poor embarrassing self all the way to the back of the class, accompanied by all the fervent whispers of my new classmates. I chose the desk by the window. A girl, whom I hadn't recognized immediately, was sitting in front of me, nobody behind me, and there was another empty desk on my right. I remember wondering who was supposed to sit there, but I quickly abandoned the thought, concluding that I really didn't want to know, in fact it would have been perfect if it remained empty as it was. In that way, I would have been in contact with nobody, since they all had to obviously face forward. _This, is good_ I mentally concluded. And Matsuda-san, my homeroom teacher's name, whom I could then perfectly glimpse at from over my new seat (yes glimpse, because I was still too shy to just stare at people, even though in a setting such as school, I am technically required to), was quite beautiful indeed.

Now, I do not believe I suffer from ADHD, added to all the other issues that I have, in fact I think I am quite the attentive person, but somehow … _somehow_ ... the window I was sitting next to, just kept distracting me.

The sky … _that sky on that day_ ... was … was so … blue.

And large, and just there. No ... I'm not like _you_ … I do not do drugs, sorry didn't meant to be judgmental of you, but if you are still doing drugs I'd like you to stop, not like I think like you value my opinion but still worth a try. Anyway, back to me and the sky, I just … the whole scenery was so simple and serene that using big words to describe it, would be pointless; it wouldn't fit it. My position might have also had something to do with the beauty of said sky, which, given that I was basically enclosed away from it, may sound like a contradictory concept to you, but it sort of made sense to me, even though I didn't quite know why. It could be that looking at the sky from over there, from that desk, felt somewhat different, it was my first time after all. That day, had been my first day in a class, my first day in a uniform, my first-for-a-lot-of-things, and I was still feeling quite uneasy about the situation, but that sky, was just so calming, I liked it. The same way I liked that desk. I ...

I liked the sky that I could see from that desk. There.

"... Mi-ka-do!" yelled the girl sitting at the desk in front of mine, startling me back to reality. I remember wondering what on Earth might I have done already, for having someone screaming at me. I was about to bow down and apologize, like I usually would have felt like doing, even when I know nothing about my fault, but as I terrifyingly stared at the girl, my brain had the _decency_ to at least vaguely recognize her ...

"A-are you … Anri? ..." I stuttered out, and immediately thought that I needed to absolutely stop doing that stuttering thing I did "... I was showed … a picture of … you"

"Aaa~ so it is true uh ... you really don't remember me ..." she delicately stated, lightly smiling, at the obvious fact, that I unfortunately wouldn't have even known what she looked like weren't it for the picture my parents gave me "It's alright, don't worry, but I have been calling your name for the past five minutes, are you alright?" no I wasn't alright, I was still a bit shaken, and also felt terribly sorry for not remembering her … or anything else at that ... "You looked so lost there for a second, did you even pay attention in class at all ..." I really wished I could have remember though, not knowing, really really really sucks, just letting you know. It sucks _so_ much; and this, might be the only thing we have in common "Sorry I couldn't welcome you home yesterday, but I got back really-"

"Don't worry … mom and dad ... escorted me all the way over to your place … they slept there …. and also drove me to school" I promptly interrupted her, I really didn't want her to feel sorry for me, or anybody else at that, my parents already fitted the part too well

"I see … well … it is me and you now uh? Yoroshiku ne" she happily announced

"Hai! Yoroshiku" I then replied, bowing my head so deeply I almost hit it on my desk; at least I made her chuckle. And, if you most ask, I really can't help bowing. The lower I bow as I apologize, the more I express my being sorry, that's how I see it. Most likely it is because I feel so sorry for not remembering a thing, so sorry that it is as if I feel the necessity to apologize to the entire world for my sudden ineptitude

The thing is that I have apparently been in a very bad accident, which caused my loss of memory, at least from what my parents told me. They, my parents, were also with me in the car, but I was the only one to have suffered from major amnesia … "is this believable" you might ask? Well you'll find out throughout the story. However, at that moment in time, not knowing much of anything, and admittedly being the pusillanimous person that I am, I deemed it my only choice to believe them. I don't quite remember the reason why according to my parents I had to suddenly leave Osaka, which, as you know is our hometown, but they seemed hurried and worried enough that I had no objections and simply complied. _"... you are going to live in Ikebukuro with your cousin Anri. She is a very nice person, you two used to play together a lot when you were in elementary school, so I am sure you'll be fine"_ had kindly said my mother, with a not so much genuine smile _"... and please, by no means, do not come to Osaka for any reason. We will come to visit you as much as we can okay?"_ ordered my father, in a very forced calm tone; they both really are two awful liars.

So … yeah … there I was. Memory-less, in a completely unfamiliar territory, and scared out of my mind. Did not really like being me at that moment, whatever being me actually might have meant back then.

"You are so adorable though you know! … just like you used to be when you were a child" she expressed giggling in a very cheerful and natural way, she looked and felt like she really mean it; and that made me incredibly happy. Feeling something genuine for the first time since I woke up in that hospital, really felt great "so … I should take you on a tour of the school, I am the school's students' president after all, but there is time for that … now ... I need to take you somewhere in particular, follow me?" she had then enthusiastically announced , and I wanted to ask her where to, really badly … just wanted to make sure, we weren't doing something that would get me into trouble … but I kept my quite and simply followed her, deciding that I should try to distress the least possible "we are not going anywhere dangerous I promise ..." she said, which made me mentally sigh in relief "... however it is a place where you shouldn't go, because it is against the school rules" she then added, which was something I absolutely did not want or needed to know "... but it is okay because I am the president, so I can always make up some sort of excuse and they'll believe me" _… okay?_ Then thought my extremely confused mind, as I felt that I was in for something interesting. I didn't know whether it would have been good or bad; but it would have been interesting

"Look you are so innocently cute you are already attracting attention" she cheerfully stated and I was noticing that as well, people were looking at me like I were some defenseless puppy, and I didn't want that at all. I felt my blood rush to my face so fiercely, I probably could have been close to fainting "... you know, if you stood straight and looked ahead, instead of down, you'd look less like a little defense-less wild animal ..." easier said than done I thought, but Anri then resolved to take the situation in her own hands. You'll soon find out that she likes things the way she likes them; really, she does "... there" she'd said after having stretched me, and pulled my face up by my chin "Much better! Though I guess … it will take you some time to get used to this after all ne? ..." _yeah_, I thought, also wishing she could take into consideration that I might have never gotten used to that

"Y-yeah ..." but of course I wasn't going to let her know about my concerns. In order to do that I would have had to grow a backbone first, and at the time, that was totally not-work-in-progress

"Okay … so … look around a second and ..." She vaguely instructed, and where I was taking my sweet scared time to carefully look around, her patrolling took a second, after which she grabbed my hand and we began to ran up the stairs " here we go! And open your eyes! I wouldn't want you to stumble on the stairs!" I do that a lot, as a panic reflex, I don't want to face my doom, so I close my eyes, you should keep that in mind as well "... we've reached our destination!" Anri giddily announced lightly panting, as she looked over the ramp of stairs, most likely to check that we hadn't being followed, I on the other hand wasn't as exhausted as I thought I would have been; I wasn't even panting "... good the coast is clear" she gladly announced with a thumbs up, and once again I thought _good to know_ "... beyond this door, is the school's roof, where nobody is allowed to go, but strangely enough is always left unlocked … don't ask me why, I _sorta_ have no clue" she explained in a newly vague manner, clearly indicating that she new the reasons to why the door was opened, but I wasn't going to ask, in fact, I was quite alright with not knowing anything I didn't need to know "the sky looks awesome from here, you still like looking at the sky right?" she then inquired as she reached for the door's handle

"Yes … I do ..." not like I knew it was something I particularly liked to do, but now at least, my sky fascination made somewhat sense I guessed

"... well there is someone else, who does as well" Oh is there? I sarcastically thought, obviously not interested in the fact that I was going to risk expulsion because there was 'someone else who loved to watch the sky' "... look isn't it great? ..." she then asked as we walked in, and I had to admit; it was. Absolutely breathtaking "Speechless uh? I knew you'd like it ..." she enthusiastically stated, but to me, it was already more than that. I was already loving it by then, it was so vast, and we were so high, it felt I like could touch it

"Ever heard one's company, two's a crowd?" suddenly spoke someone, which completely distracted me from my sky-viewing

"Hihihi, didn't know you wanted to be alone with me ..." playfully said Anri, to whom I don't know, because I'd managed to hide myself behind my cousin without even realizing it … I am _really_ shy, and that was one thing I never seemed to help for the most part.

"No Anri dear ..." resumed the somewhat playful and confident voice of the still to me unknown being. "... talking about the intriguing stranger behind you, don't believe I've met him before have I? ..." he then calmly stated, all the playfulness in his tone had disappeared, which I wondered why, until I then realized that he was talking to me. But obviously, I _safely_ stayed behind Anri's back

"Nope~ you haven't indeed ... here … let me introduce you both ..." she then nonchalantly expressed, turning around, and punishing me forward towards the voice, because as you might have been able to guess by now; my eyes were closed "His my cousin, his name is Ryugamine Mikado … Mikado, this is Kida Masaomi"

Silence.

No shocker there right? Yet, what happened next was a complete shocker to me.

"Hi Mikado-kun ..." kindly greeted the voice, as I tried to force my eyes open "... you don't have to look at me you know … I am not looking at you either right now … I am looking up at the sky … you should do the same" he informed "try and look now … Anri do the same" he then added. Without even thinking I bent my head upwards, opened my eyes, and subconsciously glimpsed at who was in front of me "Hey there ..." calmly greeted Masaomi, whose head was looking up, but whose eyes were clearly looking at me. He'd tricked me, but I had no time to feel embarrassed or get angry, not that I ever do, because at that point in time, I was mesmerized "See? Wasn't that hard … the sky is so big that whatever is beneath it is quite insignificant, I am sure that is what your brain thought, as your eyes suddenly looked down … that is how I like to explain it, but it is a natural response, if you sense something below you, your eyes will naturally want to know what and even if for just a second they'll dart down" explained Masaomi, as he comfortably placed his hands in his pockets "... so whenever you feel uncomfortable, scared or what have you not, just look for the sky and then face whatever … that is my suggestion, not like you asked for it or anything … just saying" he concluded, silently smiling while observing me for a bit longer, after which he turned his head back up to the sky

And I … I just dazed at him. He literally was the first person to have spoken to me among those I didn't know, and differently from everyone else, I didn't feel threatened, not even uncomfortable; at least not in a scary way. His dyed blond hair, his earring, the way he wore his uniform coat open, and other little characteristics about his behavior, clearly indicated that he wasn't a model student, and wasn't striving to be one either, yet, I didn't seem to bother.

"Ah ..." annoyingly sighed my cousin, after she heard the school's bell ring "is time for us to go, don't want him to miss classes on his first day of school, so we are living ..." she informed looking at the blond with an apologetic smile "... you should also show up to class every once in a while, it won't hurt … even though you really don't have to, but you know, I am the school's president, need to say stuff like this so … yeah … bye-bye" Anri vaguely stated, still staring at the blond this time with a rather pronounced smug grin

"Bye~ bye~ ..." nonchalantly chanted the blond, placing both his hands behind his head "... it was really nice meeting you Mikado" he then expressed looking at me with a gentle smile, whereas I simply bowed in reply and silently left with Anri. As we walked away, I felt the sudden urge to look back, I suddenly felt like I needed to know that if I turned back and looked he was still there, that he wouldn't disappear. Thus I did, and there he was, standing and still smiling at me, and before the doors closed I saw him wave.

"He ..." began Anri as we walked down the stairs to our floor " … is 'particular' I should say … he doesn't care too much about nothing around himself, and he is notorious for … his rebellious side rather than his mature … that is true" she then nervously laughed off " but he is so smart, you'd be surprised, he passed his classes with straight As last year, and almost never showing up for classes, if not to turn in homework, or take exams … he … lives in his own little world I guess ..." she then tenderly stated, and from the way she kept talking about him, I somehow felt like she liked him, and I wouldn't have been surprised if half, if not all the girls in the school, did as much, he was quite the description of the ideal boyfriend; smart, rebellious, and funny. Yeah … it wouldn't have surprised me at all.

In the next period, I was saved from having to go through the whole introducing ritual, and classes proceeded smoothly, with me half following what my math instructor said, half because I already knew the subject, and half because I was still distracted by the sky, and by the thoughts of another person, whom I thought was probably still watching it with me. We, me and Anri, then went to lunch in the school's cafeteria where she introduced me to … too many … she was popular, but that was to be expected from the school's president I guess. I silently bowed and managed to smile to everyone, as I kept quiet drowning myself in their random laughter and conversations, my eyes kept darting all over the place subconsciously looking … for something. But disappointingly failed.

However, as we got back into our class just before the bell could ring for the next period, a distinctive leap of my heart, signaled the presence of that something that I had been longing to see; Masaomi, sitting at the far desk next to the window.

"Oh ..." exclaimed Anri in obvious pretense stupor, staring at Masaomi "... look who's there?"she then added in the same feign surprised tone, winking at me as she proceeded to walk back to her seat. As I watched Anri seat in front of Masaomi, and turn around to talk with him, who was seated at my desk, my hands were suddenly sweating, my legs felt sort of weak, yet in spite of it all, instead of turning around and walking away, I glimpsed at the sky through the window next to Masaomi, and one small step at a time, I walked towards them

"Hey …" then greeted Masaomi, turning to smile at me " … I was wondering how long you were going to simply stand there and stare at us ..." he nonchalantly stated, and I … all I could do at the moment, was force myself to say something. I wanted to say something not stupid, something friendly, something impressive, something that would have have been worth saying … worth hearing … something that would have want to have made him turned around if by any chance he were to have been the one to walk away from me. Stupid right? We had met only once, for a mere five minutes, and I was already making such thoughts, without having the courage to admit the obvious reason which brought them around "I see yo quickly too the best spot in the room uh? … well, this was actually my seat, since last year ..." the then calmly stated, at which I eyes widened in panic, and I began to slightly tremble; I was really convinced he was angry at me for having taking his seat, yet … "but you can have it ..." he said "... so that whenever I turn to look at the sky, I'll always have something more _to look forward_ to" he smiled telling me

For the first time in what seemed so long, I earnestly nodded and smiled in reply. Masaomi then got up allowing me to seat at my _dear_ desk, and went to sit at the empty desk next to mine, continuing his conversation with Anri, as I resumed my role of silent listener, while thinking through the words that Masaomi had told, and … as I think about it now ... At the time, I didn't give too much importance to the words per say, at the time I just thought it wonderful that I had already found someone so cool, being so nice to me, but now, as I think about it carefully, knowing everything that followed that day, I realize that the two of use would always end up being like that; I l_ooking back for_ him, and him _constantly looking forward_ at me.

Keeping this realization in mind, suppose that we, I and Masaomi, were walking in an Indian line, him in front and I behind … wouldn't we _supposedly_ keep missing each other? We would. And funnily enough … that's exactly what _might_ get the two of you together.

Well, that's all for today. Hopefully, you'll keep listening tomorrow … or whenever.

Bye.


End file.
